The Geurtena Exhibit: Beach
by Yurilover89
Summary: Ib comes to the Geurtena exhibit to visit Mary who wants to show her a very special part of the gallery. Rated M for Yuri, Nudity, and Lemon.


The Guertena Exhibit: Beach

The museum dedicated to Guertena was well known through out the state. However, Mary happens to know it's secret that not even the employees or living exhibits know about, and today, she was going to show it her best friend Ib.

Ib arrived at the art gallery for a visit with her parents. While they were at the receptionist desk, Ib looked up to her parents and said "I'm going to go look for Mary, if it's okay."

Her mother and father looked at Ib with some thoughts before her mom smiled and said "Okay. I guess there's no harm in letting you spending time with your best friend. Just promise that you won't get into any trouble, or else your grounded."

Ib nodded her head and said "I promise."

Her father smiled as he patted her head. "That's our girl. You and Mary be good now."

Her mother gave her a kiss on the cheek. "We love you, sweetie."

Ib smiled and said "I love you too." Ib then went up stairs to look for Mary. When she went up stairs, she found the little ant that was just wandering about until he saw Ib. "Hello, Ib. Looking for Mary?"

Ib looked down at the ant and nodded her head. "Mm-Hm. Do you know where she might be?"

"She's over by the blue section of the exhibit. She's waiting for you there."

"Okay, thank you." Ib walked on to the blue section, where she found Mary waiting on a corner of the room. Ib went to her greeting "Mary!"

Mary turned and saw Ib running to her. Mary was so overjoyed to see her best friend. "Ib!" They both embraced each other in a dear hug. "I'm so glad your here."

"It's so good to see you, Mary." They broke the hug as Ib asked "So what are we doing today?"

Mary grabbed Ib by the wrist saying "There is a secret part of the museum I know about and non of the others do."

Mary lead Ib to the corner and started knocking on the wall. "Really? What kind of secret place?"

"A place with water, sunlight, and romance. I just got to show you!" Mary soon found the right spot needed to be knocked as a secret door opened. "Come on." Mary and Ib entered the door and closed it behind themselves as they walked down a little tunnel. They then found themselves in what appears to be a cave with what seems like sunlight coming from a painted sun. In the middle of the room was a pool.

Ib was amazed. "Oh wow. It's really beautiful."

"I know." Mary said smiling. "When I first came across here, it took my breath away. And I figured you'd like it."

"I never knew your dad made a painting like this." Ib said honestly.

"Well, actually, it's part of a painting that isn't shown. Let me show you what I mean!" Mary then started climbing the path on the wall with Ib following her behind.

"W-wait! M-Mary! Slow down!" Ib called out as they continued running up the rocky path. When they reached the top, Ib was surprised to see an illistrated beach right before her eyes. She could even feel the ocean breeze and smell the sweet salt air. "I... I recognize this scenery! It's the same as that one painting of a beach."

Mary smiled and said "That's because it's the same thing. It looks real, but it's not. Of course, that doesn't mean we can't enjoy it." Mary then took her buckle shoes off, much to Ib's confusion.

"M-Mary? Why are you taking your shoes off?" Ib asked.

"Because I'm undressing, silly." Mary said cheerfully as she pulled her stockings off.

Ib made a shocked and nervous expression saying "Wh-Whaaaat?! B-but... But wh-what if... What if someone sees?"

"No one's gonna catch us. I said this was a secret spot, didn't I?" Mary asked childishly as she undid her neckerchief loosening her dress.

"Y-yeah, but..."

Mary then started pulling her dress down as she continued "Besides, I've found some bathing suits my father once painted. And they fit our size."

As Mary was sliding her dress off, Ib let out a defeated sigh and said "Okay." Ib then timidly took her shoes and socks off. Then she undid her red bow and unbutton her shirt. Once she pulled her shirt off, she unzipped her skirt and pulled it down off her legs.

Both girls then took off their underwear leaving themselves completely naked. Ib looked over to Mary and was awe stroked seeing how beautiful Mary looked in the nude. Her skin looked so soft and smooth, and she could see that Mary was going through puberty with A-cup breasts and premature hourglass figure, yet there was no sign of hair above her vulva.

Mary looked over to Ib, noticing her staring as she asked "What's wrong, Ib?"

Ib realized what she was doing and quickly turned away with a blush. "Nothing. Sorry."

Mary was then transfixed of Ib's naked body. She could see that Ib was going through puberty as well, with the same breasts and figure similar to her own, especially with no hair above her vulva. Mary thought Ib looked so beautiful. She snapped out of her gaze and said "Come on Ib. Our swimwear is right here in the bushes!"

Mary pulled the bushes apart revealing swimsuits, one in maroon with the shoulder strings held together in bows and blouse trimmings around the leg rims, and the other was green on the torso while the bottom was lime complete with a tiny yellow flower above the chest. "Aren't they cute?"

Ib was amazed at the designs on the swimsuits. She smiled and said "Yes they are! Can I have the red one?"

"Sure! I've always do like green better." Mary and Ib slipped on the swim wear and looked at a mirror that Mary brought along. They smiled as they observed themselves and each other in the swimsuits. "Oh Ib! You look so cute!"

Ib blushed in modesty and said "Thanks Mary. You look cute too."

Mary then took out a red towel and a green one out of the bag with a bottle of sunblock. The bubbly blond then grabbed Ib by the wrist running and pulling the shy girl with her sayin in encouragement. "Come on, Ib! We gotta put some sunblock on before we play!"

Ib nearly stumbled as she replied "O-okay, Mary. J-just slow down, please!" Once they got to a flat surface, Mary and Ib unfolded their towels and laied them neatly on the sand next to each other. They sat on the towels sighing with relief. "Ah... It feels so great to feel the ocean breeze."

"It sure dose." Mary agreed. "Say Ib, would you mind if we rubbed this sunblock on each other?"

Ib looked at Mary a surprised and then made a slight blush. "Um... Sure." Ib and Mary both squeezed a small sample and applied it on each other's faces. Both girls giggled feeling the lotion tickle their faces. Ib then applied some on Mary's colarbone and arms and Mary did the same for Ib soon after.

Ib then sat on her butt as Mary applied sunblock on Ib's legs, which made Ib blush even redder and she felt aroused when Mary was rubbing her thighs. "I love your legs, Ib. They are so soft, smooth and cute. Just like my legs."

Ib continued blushing hearing Mary complament her. "Th-thanks Mary."

Mary was soon done as she sat on her butt. "My turn, Ib." Ib, who was still blushing, applied the lotion on Mary's legs. Mary blushed with a smile as she felt aroused from feeling Ib's hands rub her thighs.

When Ib was done, she laied flat on her stomach as she asked "Mary, will you put some of the lotion on my back, please?"

Mary madd a cheerful smile and said "Sure, Ib." Once Mary placed the lotion on Ib's back, the shy red eyed girl shivered feeling the cold lotion on her back. She also felt the same arousing tingle on her spine.

Mary looked at Ib from head to toe thinking to herself 'Ib... She is such a beautiful girl. And she is a wonderful friend. I love her so much.'

Mary was soon done applying the lotion on the exposed parts of Ib's skin as laied on her stomach and Ib got up. "Can you apply some on my back too?" She asked smiling.

Ib blushed once again embarrassed as she smiled and nodded. "Sure, Mary." Ib did so and rubbed it on Mary's back. Mary also shivered from the cold feel of the lotion and felt aroused.

Ib looked at Mary from head to toe as she thought 'Oh Mary... She is so beautiful, and she is such a great friend. I'm so glad that she changed after she chose to accept Garry. I love her so much.'

After Ib finished, Mary got up on her knees and hugged Ib dearly. Ib hugged Mary back as Mary said "Thanks, Ib."

"You too, Mary." They broke the hug as Ib asked "Do you want to build sand castles?"

Mary eagerly stood up on her feet and said "Yeah! Great idea! I'll dig a hole, you go get the water!"

Ib nodded her head and said "Okay." Ib picked up a bucket and walked to the ocean shore while Mary stayed with a shovel and started digging. Ib shivered feeling the ocean reach her ankles with each wave as ib filled the bucket.

Mary dug a hole about three feet deep as Ib returned with water. She dumped it in and they both waited for the water to soak in completely. The two girls begun to build sand castles which formed the way they expected them to due to the sand being enchanted.

Soon Mary and Ib build a wonderful castle with tall towers. The tallest having a balcony with Ib and Mary standing on it holding hands. Then much to their surprise, the tiny sand figures came to life and kissed.

Seeig that caused Ib and Mary to narrowed their faces from each other smiling and blushing completely red.

They then started to play ball, laughing as they tossed the beach ball back and forth. "Look out Ib! It's coming for you!" Mary tossed the ball to Ib as she bumped it back to Mary.

"Back at you!" Ib said as she once again tossed the ball to Mary.

Next, they walked along the beach shores holding hands. Ib and Mary felt warmth in their chests and faces. They both laughed as Mary said "Big sis was so mad that she demand the little doll to be on a by time out."

"Aw... That's too bad." Ib said giggling a bit.

"Yeah, but they made up after words. She even promised never to put ant in Red's hair again. So how are your parents, Ib?" Mary asked.

"They are doing fine as always. My mom is as stricked but loving as she's always been. My dad plays with me as always, I'm making them both proud with my grades too."

"And Garry?"

"He's doing great. I heard he's dating someone right now."

Mary looked surprised. "Really? What's her name? Is she pretty?"

"Yeah, she's really pretty. But I've only seen her picture. I haven't met her in person. I'm really happy for Garry though."

Mary then made a devious smile and asked "So what about you, Ib? Is there a special someone at school?"

Ib blushed surprised and embarrassed as she politely snapped "M-Mary!"

Mary held her hands up in defense as she said "Hey, hey! It was just an innocent and curious question. No need to get so flustered."

Ib calmed down and sighed saying "Well... There is one boy that is kind of cute." Ib admitted.

Mary beamed with excitement as she asked "Oh my gosh! So romantic! Did you talk to him yet?"

Ib pocked her index fingers together looking ashamed saying "N... No. I... I don't know if he'll like me back."

"Hey, how will you know if you don't try?" Mary asked. "Like me for example."

Ib looked confused and asked "W-what do you mean?"

Mary blushed narrowing her face away as she said "Well, Ib ever since we first met, I saw you as a friend due to the fact that you're not only a kid, but a girl too." Ib looked sympathetic at Mary hearing her speak from her heart. "Then as we spend time with each other, my feelings for you started to grow. I... I really, really like you Ib." Ib made a surprised expression but wasn't disturbed or felt awkward about it. "This is... This is hard to explain, but..."

Before Mary could say another word, Ib placed her hands on her shoulders planted her lips on the blond's in a kiss. Mary's eyes were widened in surprise for a brief moment then she slowly relaxed and kissed back.

The kiss lasted for ten seconds before Ib pulled away with a kind smile saying "It's okay, Mary. I know what you mean. To be truthful, I really, really like you too. Even though we're both girls and it's kind of weird, but to me, it feels alright."

Mary was touched by Ib's words as she held a fist to her mouth with glimmering eyes. "Oh Ib..." She closed her eyes tight sucking in the tears as she embraced Ib in another kiss and Ib obliged.

Ib and Mary stood there in each other's arms locked in the kiss as time stood still around them. They pulled away and held each other happily, their chins over one another's shoulders.

"I love you, Mary."

"I love you too, Ib."

They then felt the water reach their feet making both of them yelp. The two girls giggled seeing that it was only the ocean. Mary then held Ib by the hand saying "Come on, Ib! Let's play in the water!"

Ib was being dragged as she asked uncertain "Are... Are you sure about this?"

"Don't worry Ib, there aren't any sharks or anything like that in the water. It's completely safe." Mary assured. Once they reached to shallow parts that reached to their shins, they stopped. "See? We're okay."

Ib felt much safer when Mary suddenly growled and splashed water at Ib making her shriek. "Mary!" Ib giggled as she splashed Mary back. Mary saw a water gun drifting on the water so she picked it up and squirted at Ib. Ib covered herself as to keep her face and torso from being squirted. Ib saw some water balloons drift along.

Not bothering to wonder where they came from, she picked some of them up and threw them at Mary. Mary used the gun to block the balloons from splashing at her face as she squirted some more.

Ib then pushed Mary into the water getting her completely wet. Mary emerged out of the water and chased after Ib. When she caught her, they rolled around the more shallower parts of the water that would reach to their ankles. Both girls giggled as they held each other in their arms.

After their little fun, Ib and Mary let out exhausted sighs and looked at one another in the eyes. "That was so much fun. I'm having such a wonderful time."

Mary rubbed her knuckles across Ib's cheek and said "Me too, Ib. You the best friend I could ever have."

"You're my best friend too, Mary." Said Ib stroking the blond's hair.

They then locked in their third kiss. Ib felt Mary's hands rub the edges of her shoulders and Mary felt Ib's hands rub her hips, feeling her fingertips tickle her butt cheeks. Both girls softly moaned in one another's mouths as they enjoyed the sweet sensation.

Mary pulled away and asked "Say Ib? Have you ever by chance came across a book about someone touching woman's vagina?

Ib blushed slightly as she answered "Sort of. I was reading it but then Garry swiped the book and put it back saying I shouldn't read it until I was older."

Mary rolled her eyes as she said "Tch! Figures, he is such a sour puss."

"What dose it mean?" Ib asked.

"It's... Well when your vagina is being touched, it makes you aroused. Like..." Mary found it hard for her to explain without bringing up the word sex into it, so she said in decision "M-Maybe it's best if I showed you."

Ib nodded her head a bit timidly. "O-Okay."

Mary carefully reached a hand to Ib's crotch and had her fingers touhed her vagina through her swimsuit causing the burnette to blush full red and gasp. Ib had never felt something like this before. She felt tingles of exhilaration course through her body as she gripped on to Mary's arms.

"How dose it feel Ib? Dose it feel good?" Mary asked.

Ib cringed as she said "Y-yes. It... It feels... Really great."

"I'm glad you like it Ib." Mary said as she rubbed Ib's vulva for almost two minutes and then stopped. Ib looked at Mary confused. "You can rub my vagina too, Ib."

Ib blushed again in susrprise. "R-Really? You... Want me to... T-touch your vagina?"

"It's okay Ib. I insist." Mary assured.

Ib thought about it and then said "Al-alright." Ib hesitantly reached a hand to Mary's crotch until her fingers touhed her vulva. Mary gasped as she felt her vagina being rubbed through the fabric. "Am I... doing this right, Mary?"

Mary stroke Ib's hair gently as she answered "Yes Ib. You're doing awesome. Keep going." Ib did so and it lasted for two minutes and then Mary told Ib "You... You can stop for now Ib."

"Oh. Okay." Ib said as she removed her hand and she and Mary kissed some more. Mary then pulled the strings of Ib's bathing suit off her shoulders causing Ib to blush again as Mary pulled her swimsuit down. "M-Mary. I-I'm not sure if we should be doing this." Ib said timidly.

Mary then assured "Don't worry Ib. It's just the two of us here. No one will catch us."

Ib then said "It's not that. I'm just... nervous about feeling another girl's naked body against mine."

"It'll pass, Ib. Our bodies would feel so soft and smooth together. It will feel wonderful. Trust me." Ib leaned backwards allowing Mary to completely take her swimsuit off. "Your turn Ib. Take my swimsuit off."

Ib shyly obliged and began pulling Mary's swimsuit down. "I... I am pretty curious, I-I guess."

"I'm curious too." Mary said as she leaned back allowing Ib to pull her swimsuit all the way off. Once they were both naked, they slowly wrapped their arms around each other and pulled one another close until their bare bodies touch. Ib cringed blushig with three shades of red. "Ib, your skin feels so soft and smooth against mine. I love it!"

Ib let out a sigh as she said "Y-your skin feels the same way against mine. I love it too." With that said the girls made out sweetly. Both girls rub their bodies together feeling their nipples harden from flicking one another. After five minutes, they pulled away for air. "Mary, I feel... Really excited right now."

"Me too, Ib." Mary said as she reached her hands to Ib's small breasts, causing her to gasp as she laid kisses on them. Mary switched breasts every six or seven kisses as Ib clutched on her her hair and back whole moaning sweetly.

"Oh...! Mary. It feels so good. Please don't stop!" Ib pleaded as Mary happily did so.

Five minutes later, Mary stopped and left Ib's breasts. She smiled as she allowed Ib to kiss her breasts. Ib understood as she grabbed Mary's small breasts gently causing the blond to gasp. In repeated Mary's routine laying six to seven kisses every time she switched breasts.

"Ah...! Ib. Don't stop Ib! It feels so good." Mary pleaded clutching on to Ib's hair.

"Okay." Ib acknowledged as she continued kissing Mary's breasts for five more minutes.

Ib then stopped and kissed Mary's lips again. Mary then said "Would like me to kiss your tummy, Ib?"

Ib smiled and nodded her head. "Yes please." Ib laid on her back as Mary dove in and smothered Ib's soft, creamy belly with kisses. Ib let out giggles feeling Mary tickle her belly with her kisses. "Mary, that tickles!"

Mary stopped briefly to say "Really? How cute!" Mary continued kissing Ib's belly enjoying the sound of her laughter. After three minutes she stopped and said "Your turn to kiss my tummy."

"Okay, Mary." Ib said as Mary laid on her back and Ib began kissing her soft and creamy belly the way the blond did to her.

Mary let out giggles feeling her belly being tickled by Ib's kisses. After the harmless teasing, Mary crawled up to Mary to kiss her. Mary pulled away said "Help me up." Ib did so and pulled her by the hand. "Now, let's stick our fingers inside our vaginas and pump them in and out."

Mary gently placed her finger's on Ib's vagina and interred two fingers inside. Ib yelped as she did the same to Mary who yelped as well. Both girls moaned in pleasure as they pumped their fingers in and out of one another.

"M-Mary. Oh! Mary! It... It feels so good!" Ib said between moans.

Mary cringed as she said "Yes! Yes Ib! It feels so good! Keep going! Faster!"

Ib and Mary started pumping each other fast for about three minutes before they felt their climax coming close. "Mary, wait!"

Mary stopped and looked at Ib in wonder. "What's wrong, Ib?"

"N-Nothing. I just felt like something was about to squirt out while we were pumping each other's vaginas. Should we stop?"

Mary shook her head with a smile. "No. It means we were close to our climax and releasing our love juice."

"L-Love juice?" Ib asked confused.

Mary nodded as she explained "It's kind of like peeing except it builds up when your skin or private parts are being rubbed and it spews out when your vagina has been rubbed very fast."

"Oh. So it's a good thing?" Ib asked.

"Well yeah when you do it with someone in private." Mary said as she stroke Ib's hair and kissed her. "And now you know."

"I sure do. Thanks Mary." Ib said.

"Just keep what I taught you a secret, okay?" Mary said.

"I promise." Ib said with a kiss, knowing that she would get in trouble if she mentioned this to her parents.

Mary then laid on her back again and spread her legs as she instructed "Turn around and on top of me."

"Okay." Ib did so and laid 69 degrees on Mary. "What are we doing in this position?"

"Basically, you're going to kiss my vagina while I kiss yours."

Ib blushed at he idea of kissing Mary's vagina while having Mary kiss hers. Mary placed her hands on Ib's butt cheeks and reached her lips for her vagina. Ib let out a gasp of pleasure as she dove her lips on Mary's vagina with her hands holding on to Mary's thighs. Both girls moaned as they kissed one another's vaginas. A wind blew against Ib's thighs which made her gasp at the tingle.

"M-Mary? Was that you blowing on my thighs?" Ib asked.

Mary stopped kissing and answered "No. But that's not a bad idea." Mary then started to gently blow on Ib's thighs and vagina making Ib gasp with shivers up her back.

"Ah! Mary! It feels great! Let me do the same for you." Ib said as she softly blew on Mary's thighs and vagina as well causing the blond to yelp with a shivering spine. Both girls switch vise verse from kisses to blowing and blowing to kissing for about five minutes.

Ib then stopped and said "Mary wait!"

Mary stopped as well and asked "What is it now?"

Ib looked behind at Mary and said "I was wondering if we could climax by rubbing our vaginas together."

Mary smiled and said "That's a great idea, Ib."

Ib moved off of Mary and sat on butt perching on her hands and Mary sat up doing the same. They both placed their right legs over each other's left legs and closed the gap between their crotches. Both girls cringed and yelped with pleasure feeling their vaginas touch one another directly.

"Ah! Mary! It feels so amazing!" Ib said blushing.

"Ngh! Yes Ib! It feels wonderful!" Mary said also blushing. "Let's move our hips and rub our vaginas together!"

Ib and Mary did just that and moved their hips back and forth as to rub their vaginas together. Both girls gasped and sighed as their way of breathing as well as moaned at the sensation. They clutched their fists on the sand underneath the water and the wind blew on their blushing faces as they rocked their hips faster.

"Mary! I... I love you! I love you so much!" Ib cried out feeling their harden clitoris flick with each thrust.

"Ib! I-I love you! Ah! I love you just as much!" Mary cried back.

Ib and Mary humped each other until five minutes later they felt their climax coming closer and closer.

"M-Mary! I-I'm climaxing!"

"Ib! I-I'm climaxing too!"

With a few more thrusts, Ib and Mary climaxed and spewed their juice all over each other's crotches. Their mixed juice was washed away as both girls panted still rubbing their vaginas together in a more slower pace. They looked at each other happily and lovingly.

When Ib could breath normally again, she said "Mary, this was the most incredible experience I've ever had."

"Me too. I'm glad we've experienced it together." Mary said.

Both girls stopped their calm humping and unlocked their legs as to embrace in a loving kiss.

Mary pulled away and asked "So are you feeling more confident?"

"Yeah. When I get back to school, I'm going to say hi and get to know him." Ib said with eagerness in her eyes.

Mary smiled and said "I hope things turn out great."

"Me too. And I have you to thank, Mary." Ib said snuggling in Mary's arms. "His day has been so special to me."

"It's been special to me too." Mary said snuggling back. They stood like this for a minute before Mary said "We should get dressed before we leave here."

Ib blushed with a smile of embarrassment saying "Yeah, we should."

Once they were dressed they jumped out of the Beach painting to be met by a cowardly scream. They followed the source of the scream and found Garry in a awkward flinching state. "Garry." Ib called.

Garry came out of the pose realizing that it was only Ib and Mary. "Oh. Ib, Marry. I.. Didn't think you two would be popping out of nowhere."

Ib and Mary made humming giggles as Mary whispered "Scaredy cat...!"

"Hey, I heard that!" Garry said offended. He then hanged the subject and asked "Hey, what have you two been doing in there?"

Mary smirked and said "Oh, we were just having some fun."

Ib and Mary winked at each other as Ib said "Real fun."

* * *

Hope you've enjoyed. Send reviews to tell me how you like it.


End file.
